Unexplained Changes
by Alethea Melanie-Rose
Summary: Alice is back from China and wants to return to Underland. When she returns everything has changed...and for the worst. Now she must help save Underland from another hell... but what happens when that hell doesn't want to give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, for those who are just starting to read this then welcome to my first story on this site!**

**For those who have been reading this, I have started to go back through my story and fix mistakes, add information and get rid of useless stuff… This will be completed before I post the sequel! (If there is one)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the ice cream maker I saw in the shops.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Return Home  
**

It was time to return home. Alice did not want to return but she had to. She had tried everything, arguing, begging and even chaining herself to the ship. Unfortunately nothing was going to work, it was a hopeless cause. Alice normally didn't believe in hopeless causes but now she was in one. She shifted her gaze to where her mother was waiting impatiently at the carriage. Alice wished that it would just go up in flames.

"Alice please dear, we must be going," Mrs Kingsley said softly to her, but her daughter was saying goodbye to the sailors and servants from the ship.

"Alice I see you didn't escape," Alice turned to find her good friend Matthew smiling at her.

"Oh, I tried, trust me," Alice said with a playful grin, "Didn't you see me chained to the ship?"

"Yes, goodbye Alice," Matthew laughed giving Alice a hug. She smiled as she let go a whispered a farewell before moving towards her waiting mother. Matthew had a feeling he would be seeing her again, but he hoped not.

Alice stopped to look at the ship a last time, smelling the salty air and leaving the freedom of the ocean behind. This was one of the hardest goodbyes; she had a nagging feeling in her gut that said she wasn't coming back here. Her mother will have her married, she was 24 now. She would be forced to become a proper lady.

"Farewell Alice, I hope to see you again!" Called out Tommy, a young sailor friend of Alice. He was the youngest on the ship, besides Alice. Alice was snapped back into reality by his voice and she turned in the direction of his voice to see him standing on the ship, fixing some ropes.

"Yes farewell Tommy!" She called back somewhat absentmindedly. Tommy sighed, no doubt she was daydreaming again. He hoped that one day, once he had pockets full of money, he would ask for her hand in marriage. Though he wanted to find the green eyed one Alice told him about. She said she remembered him from a dream.

"Alice please hurry now!" Mrs Kingsley called out impatiently, "It's about time we headed home."

Alice smiled once more at her friends before she climbed into the carriage. Alice wasn't sure when she would see them again but she was sure of one thing. It was going to be a long journey home, where ever home was.

* * *

**Yes it is still short but I have added a new character Matthew (he will be very important)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for not updating earlier and thanks to Niphuria, Rosethorn, Molly1002 for reviewing my story! Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Tim Burton wouldn't give me the rights to Alice in Wonderland! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The voice**

_Eyes were on her, probably millions of eyes but she could only stare at one set of them, probably the most terrifying eyes. Venom was dripping down its long fangs as it lunged at her, but before it reached her she was risked away to a river of some sorts. Something was floating not that far away and she struggled to swim towards it, it wasn't until she got there that she realized it was a head, all the floating things were heads. She screamed out, disgusted, but more and more came and she was pushed down further, she could hardly breathe now. Faces were forming in front of her, a smiling cat, a small field mouse with a pin for a sword, a white queen looking at her desperately, a red queen with so much blood surrounding her, a caterpillar coughing out blue smoke and last of all green eyes. They were so sad, it actually filled her heart with pain. They looked like their owner had given up hope and was slowly being tormented by that, they were probably insane. Those eyes were strangling her and she still needed oxygen, the weeds at the bottom attached themselves around her wrists and ankles pulling her towards the fangs again. She wanted to struggle, to fight them off but she was too weak. The fangs were dripping with blood now, welcoming her to her horrible death, wanting more as she found herself helpless... _

Alice woke up screaming, she had not had such vivid nightmares since she was a kid! Sweat was dripping of her forehead and her blankets were coiled around her, pinning her on the bed. She tried pushing them off and she screamed again, one of pure annoyance and confusion. Why was this happening to her? Was it some sort of punishment because of the stupid fantasies she believed in? She tried to shake out the image of the horrific fangs dripping with blood as her mother and sister rushed in.

They glanced around her room looking for the problem but seeing nothing, but a distressed young woman with blond hair sticking up everywhere. Alice's face had a look of terror and she was breathing heavily, like she had been running for her life. It was obvious she'd just had a nightmare, and a terrible one at that. She was pushing her blankets off like they were some sort of dangerous animal.

Both women looked at each other and made a silent agreement, ever since she was young Alice would only tell them about her dreams if she mentioned them first. They silently walked over to her bed and sat down either side of her. Margaret reached out and grabbed her hand ignoring how cold it was. Alice seemed content with staring out the window and not saying anything, probably looking for a white rabbit with a waistcoat or a blue caterpillar. Just as she had when she was a child. All of them sat like that waiting for the other to speak; it lasted for about ten minutes when Alice's gaze shifted to the fireplace. Margaret decided this would be the best time to speak, so she gave Alice's hand a little squeeze but it was enough as Alice gave a small jump of fright and turned her gaze to her sister.

"Alice what was that about?" Margaret asked, worried. Alice seemed to sit there for a little while, obviously trying to think of something to say. She looked towards her mother than back to Margaret before opening and closing her mouth a few times. She then went to staring out of the window for a moment. Finally she opened her mouth and words came out.

"I…I j-just had a bad…bad dream," Alice managed to say in between shivers, "I've b-been having t-them for…a little while now" Alice's hazel eyes scanned the room as though she was looking for something, but what? Margaret did not know, that was one of Alice's main problems, she was so distant sometimes.

"I'm terribly sorry if I disturbed your sleep, you should go back to bed because I am definitely fine and nothing is wrong. I thank you for your concern and would be happy if you forgave me," Alice took a breath before continuing with her speech, "Some things in this world cannot be helped and one of those things is my nightmares. But it is comforting to know that you are here for me and willing to help."

Both women glanced at each other and then back at Alice watching as she settled herself back into bed. She looked up at them, smiled and fell asleep. The women looked at each other and Margaret sighed. There was no way she was leaving Alice tonight. She then walked over to the chair by the fireplace and settled down for the rest of the night. She pulled a blanket up over herself and watched the fire. When she heard footsteps behind her, she looked around startled.

"Mother, go back to your chambers and get some sleep," Margaret told the older lady, "I'll watch Alice and call you if I need help."

"Yes…well try to get some rest, I'll see you both in the morning," Helen Kingsley said exiting the room. Helen Kingsley was very formal when it came to talking, sometimes she even forgot it was her daughters she was speaking to and not some lord or lady.

Margaret watched the fire as it slowly died down before falling into a deep sleep. As soon as Alice could hear soft snoring she leapt up from bed and crossed over to the window. Something was on the back of her mind, something nagging her that the nightmares were real but she just needed to remember. But that was all stupid, how could something so silly and weird and wonderfully mad actually exist. It was impossible, wasn't it? Think Alice, a place full of insane things, was just the place she would love to live in, where no one expected her to get married young and to a lord, where she could dream up six impossible things before breakfast. If such a place existed why was she not there? An impossible place was where Alice belonged, where she would fit in and embrace her mad side.

Before she knew what she was doing Alice rushed over to her closet and pulled out her favourite blue overcoat and some black boots, before rushing over to the door and yanking it open. She glanced around, making sure she had not woken her sister, she sighed in relief when she saw her still fast asleep and closed the door softly. Alice ran down the stairs two at a time and went straight to the front door. Making sure the door didn't creak, Alice sneaked out into the night and into the forest in front of her house.

It was only when she heard it that she stopped, for some reason it filled her with happiness. That one voice must be important and it must belong to someone very close to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She heard it call again,

"Alice, come back to us," and somehow Alice knew exactly where that was.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is edited and I hope I have gotten rid of most mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, thank you again for all those wonderful reviews (you know who you are), I always enjoy reading through them. This chapter was up fairly quick but school is tomorrow so I won't be submitting chapters as fast as I would like to be. Ohh well, I'll try to do most over the weekends. Anyway here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: i don't know why i have to do this but Alice in Wonderland is NOT mine, but this story is!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Surprisingly Nasty Return

Alice stumbled blindly through the forest, trying to avoid the tree branches and roots that appeared out of nowhere, like ghosts. So many small cuts covered her on her legs and arms. She felt lost but had a feeling that she was going the right way. It continued like this for what seemed like hours but was most probably a few minutes. She has decided to take the long way to the dead tree near the Ascot's manor, almost feeling like an intruder afraid to get caught. Alice was filled with doubt as she moved the forest, what if she was caught? What would she tell the people who found her? That she had been sleepwalking and managed not to fall over the numerous roots and fallen trees? But all doubt left her when she saw the house. Now she felt like that was her best decision she could ever make.

Alice kept to the shadows when she approached the house. Lights and soft music was coming out of an open window and Alice peered inside. Hamish and a few of his friends were surrounding a small table, while their wives stood in separate groups, no doubt gossiping. The men seemed to be slightly drunk and Alice wasn't surprised when she saw Lowell amongst the group, she watched disgusted as he winked at one of the younger girls of the group. Alice felt a wave of anger sweep through her as she recognized the young girl, it was Hattie, the same one she saw snuggling up to Lowell on the day Hamish asked for her hand in marriage.

Lana, Hamish's new wife was standing away from the others looking upset and left out. Alice immediately felt sympathy for the other lady; it was probably a forced marriage, who in their right mind would marry Hamish. Lana was younger than Alice by a year and had black hair and freckles across her nose, she was quite beautiful. But Alice didn't have time to admire Lana's strength at staying at that party if she herself was there she would of fled hours ago, chasing something impossible. Alice looked around and spotted something very useful. She grabbed the vines that were delicately planted in an arranged pattern and began to climb.

She came to a balcony, which she knew would be Hamish's and Lana's bedroom. Alice hurried across and opened the closet doors, picking out a blue dress, white cloves and a pair of boots, no doubt worn riding. She quickly shoved them on and threw her night gown in the fire before climbing back down the vines and making her way through the maze.

Alice didn't know why she'd stolen the clothes instead of getting more at her house, but she had some sort of plan now. When they saw her empty bed, that wasn't made and untouched closet they would instantly think kidnapping. And if, no when she didn't return they would be able to move on and not feel any shame. Even if she was never coming back she did not want to make her mother and family disappointed and thinking she had run away, even though that was exactly what she was doing. Alice was so lost in her thoughts that she never saw the incoming branch and she cried out in pain when it collided with her forehead. She gasped when she felt warm liquid running down her face, she nervously lifted a hand to her face and brought it back down. Dark liquid ran across her hand and she quickly bent over and ripped off a small length of material. She hurriedly wrapped it around her head tying it double so it wouldn't fall off.

Alice made sure she was watching where she was going from then on and felt herself getting more tired with each step. When she saw the outline of a big, leafless tree in the distance, she started walking faster feeling excitement rush through her. Alice sighed in relief and exhaustion when she finally reached the dead tree and she sat at the edge of the rabbit hole. She didn't know why she was doing this, all her 'memories' were still hazy and she was struggling to put a meaning to them. Alice took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed herself down into the void of darkness.

Books, plates and teacups flew past her, each one threatening to hit her face. She was narrowly missed by a piano that was playing but no one was sitting there. She felt herself hit something soft, like a bed, and then get launched into the air once more. Her lungs were screaming for air as Alice didn't realize she was holding her breath.

When she hit something hard and fell right through, she realized that her short but long falling episode was over. Alice prepared herself for the fall to the ground and was surprised when something soft helped her break the fall. She quickly got up, about to apologise tho whatever it was when she realized it wasn't moving. Alice stifled a scream when she saw the body of the thing that saved her from further injuries. She worriedly looked down at the white rabbit's limp body beside her.

"McTwisp are you alright?" Alice asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She swiftly ran to the small table in the middle of the room and grabbed the key and pishsalver before returning to the rabbit. Pulling aside the curtain, she unlocked the door and pushed the unconscious rabbit outside before leaving the key in the lock. Alice quickly removed the lid of the pishsalver and took a small sip.

Instantly, she felt the sensation of shrinking down to the size of a mouse and she felt tingling all over her body as she tied her undergarments to her and ran over to where a small box of upelkuchen know lay. Alice grabbed a handful and unlocked the door again, with much difficulty before opening it widely and returning to her other clothes. She put down the handful of upelkuchen and shoved her dress, gloves and socks outside and into the garden which lay beyond. Making sure they were definitely outside, Alice could tell it was night in Underland as the sky was so dark.

Alice glanced at her shoes and decided to leave them where they were. She could get more in Underland. Making sure there was nothing else she was forgetting and smiled, silently saying good bye to this confusing room. She picked up the handful of upelkuchen and ran outside the door ready to drink in the sight of the beautiful garden. She still felt unsure whether this was the right thing for her to do. Sure or not she opened her eyes, unknown of the horror she would witness.

One thing was for sure, the blood curling scream that followed after her choice would be heard for miles.

* * *

**P.S. Tarrant will most definitely be on the next chapter, so don't kill me...yet! Hahaha **

**Again I'll try to submit another chapter soon, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know it has been a while but with school, a job, assignments and instrument practise at the same time it has been hard! But I am on holidays now so more chapters will most likely be out in the next week or so. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I couldn't make it longer without ruining the atmosphere.**

**Disclaimer: I tried, I really did but Tim Burton would NOT give me the rights… time for plan B hahaha**

* * *

Chapter 4: Soldier

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. There was no happy face, not one. Everyone knew they were most likely to die. But he had to give them some sort of hope, right? There was a problem with that plan, because he himself had no hope. The room was silent, if a pin dropped you would most likely to hear it.

Fear. Sadness. Hopelessness. That was what the room felt of, it was so strong in each of them that you could almost taste it, they all new that death was just around the corner. He tried to deny it but it seeped into his brain and clouded all his thoughts. Death.

The soldiers were waiting for the command, the command that would send them out onto the battlefield. The command that would mean their death. The command that was some child's only hope. That was what he was fighting for, hope. Hope for a future, hope for a night of joy and hope that he could see his first born before it was to late.

A high pitched scream echoed violently through the room. Some soldiers flinched, others held on to their swords more tightly and then some looked at the ground and slowly shook their heads. It was a child's scream. The most horrible thing you could ever hear, the type of sound that filled you with dread, sadness and regret. Regret that you hadn't seen your own child for so long, regret that you didn't see them grow up and fulfil their dreams.

Pity, you felt pity and guilt for the younger soldiers that didn't grow up and start their own family, their own life and dreams. Some were young enough to still live at home, with aging parents. One man there had become his best friend. Tarrant Hightopp. Also known as the mad hatter.

He could feel eyes on him and he quickly looked up and found the culprit. Their commanders green eyes were on him, and he sighed. The commander was the one and only Mad Hatter, though he wasn't so mad anymore, he sighed. He knew what that meant. It was time, time to fight and time to die.

* * *

**This chapter is a little gloomy, isn't it? Who do you want this man to be? Please put in your review his name, age, description…. And all the rest. And another thing, do you want:**

**A) ****A battle chapter**

**B) After the battle (this one would be easier)**

**C) Or should I go back to Alice and McTwisp?**

**And please visit this youtube video: search military dads coming home and chose the one by Edy35212**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Sorry that it has taken me soooo long to update! with a hell of a lot of assignments, chores around the house, music practise, school itself (wish it was holidays again ;]), babysitting, my job….. i guess you understand! Anyway here is a chapter with Alice and our lovely *unconscious* Mctwisp!**

** I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO TARRANT HiTOPP! i was touched by your review :'(  
**

**Disclaimer: Me: do i really need to say it?**

**Tim Burton: Yes…yes you do**

**Me: *mumbles something not to be repeated here***

**Tim Burton: SAY IT!**

**Me: Fine i do NOT own alice in wonderland!**

**Tim Burton: hahaha i know, cause i do SUCKER! (walks away laughing evilly)**

**Me: But i do own a mini chocolate fountain! Sooo hahaha!**

**Mad hatter: Why hello there, i heard you say you own a mini chocolate fountain!**

**Me: Oh my god (runs around like a maniac)**

**Mad Hatter: WTF? (Looks at me, shakes his head and starts to walk away)**

**Me: Wait come back! (chases after him)  
**

**On with the AWESOME story! Warning this chapter is quite sad and graphic and just horrifying.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Horror

_Alice's POV_

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming again. I close my eyes and open them again, surely this was some sort of freaky delusion. Something that I will laugh about with friends, one big and ugly trick my mind was making up. Yes that had to be it...right? _'Yes, yes, yes come on Alice, you are probably dreaming again'_ I think fearfully, _'this will all just disappear in a few seconds'_. But it wasn't disappearing. No this delusion was staying there trying to scare me. Unless this wasn't a trick of the mind, unless this...this thing was real.

Oh god, I had been away for much to long, because the sight before my eyes nearly killed me. Never have I seen anything so… so… so horrific, no absolutely-without-a-doubt dreadful. I know I should be calling out to see if those people are still… alive? I certainly hope they are, because if the aren't I would… what would I do? I am an used-to-be champion. Nothing more, nothing less. It made me fill with dread at the fact that I wouldn't be able to help, that I was completely defenseless, helpless and I needed to WAKE UP MCTWISP!

Hurriedly I turned around to the unconscious white rabbit. I searched for a pulse and sighed with relief when I found it. He was still alive, but he was going to wake up to a horrible sight. Of course that was the least of my worries, my biggest worry was if he didn't wake up. What would happen if I can't find help in time and he slips away from me? I needed to leave and search for some other thing that was still alive, but most of the people don't seem to be that way. I get to my feet and looked at Mctwisp's large body. _Hang on a second! _That's when I realized I needed to grow big again and put on some suitable clothing.

I eat the upelkuchen and quickly pull on my clothes, looking once again at the horrific sight not to far away from me and I instantly wished I had grabbed my shoes as well. To late for that. '_Wait a minute, not to far away from me was something no one should ever see and I was thinking of SHOES? What is wrong with me?' _I thought guiltily. But I needed to focus on Mctwisp now. He was much more important at the moment. After I was dressed I ran back over to the now small, but still limp body of Mctwisp.

I checked to make sure he was still breathing and smiled when I saw his chest moving up and down. But the smile didn't last to long at all, I couldn't smile at a time like this. I picked up a few fallen and browned pieces of soft leaves or grass or whatever it was, and put them in a pile. I was trying to make some sort of bed... comfortable thing for Mctwisp to lie upon, until he woke up. I put his body on it and smiled a brief smile again at my handiwork. But the proud smile turned into a sad one almost immediately. I took a deep breath and braced myself before I turned once again to the sight of the once beautiful garden. I was going to take in the smaller details now, searching for help, no matter how much it pained me.

All the flowers had turned a horrible colour of dead brown and no different animals made they way across the small stone path. Because there was no small stone path there, all stones were scattered around what had been the most puzzling place in Underland. The twisted metal gate was no longer in its position, no it had been moved to create some sort of barrier. The whole place had changed. Everything looked dead, wait no everything was dead. The rude-talking flowers, the creatures that always confused me well everything confused me. But that didn't matter to me because it was all dead.

It was all dead because the garden was no longer a garden, it was a battle field. Bodies were strewn across it and their blood painted the ground red. I jumped in fright when I heard a child's scream and instantly started shivering. It hurt me. In a way I couldn't explain, I couldn't explain anything here because everything was an unexplained change to me right now. That was what scared me and I wished that poor child didn't die. '_No Alice do NOT think like that!' _I could not think like that or I would break down and cry.

I looked over to a small, most likely abandoned cottage and jumped again when I saw a head poke out of the doorway. I was about to call to the person when men with swords burst out of the not-abandoned cottage and ran across the bloody field. Their enemies jumped up from their hiding place on the other side and charged out to meet them. One of the many soldiers out there caught my eye. He looked fairly young and inexperienced. He was younger then me! Probably only seventeen. I knew with a sinking heart that he would most likely be cut down by the other soldier he was fighting. Instantly I took back that thought, how could I think like that?

But I was right. Within a matter of minutes he was on his knees with an arm missing. I shut my eyes as the enemy's sword came down and took off his head. Opening my eyes as I turned around, not wanting to see that horror. Tears came to my eyes and flowed down my cheeks silently, as I thought about that poor young man. There goes his future, any plans he had always dreamed of. He probably had a family somewhere, they would be hoping for his survival, for him to come home and live again. But that would never happen now. Because he sacrificed himself for others, his own innocent life so someone somewhere could sleep, eat, love and laugh. I felt more and more tears come and I collapsed onto my knees near Mctwisp's body.

All I could think about was that boy... yes he was a boy. A boy who could have fallen in love and had children. I put my hand on Mctwisp just hoping that he would wake up and offer some sort of comfort. I needed comfort, more then anything because all sorts of emotions were running through me. Not the good type but all the worst emotions anyone could ever feel. My whole body was shaking and I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. I did not no someone was there until they spoke to me,

"Alice?" I turned slowly, aware of the tears still coming down my face and looked at the owner of the voice. My heart did a little dance in my chest and I breathed out his name like it was some sort of prayer,

"Hatter"

* * *

**My god, i nearly made myself cry writing this! Most depressing chapter yet. This is a little hidden message. Telling us that we should all respect our soldiers cause they are out there fighting for us so we can eat and laugh and play, without them the world would NOT be the same.**

**By the way I could really use some reviews! Please, pretty please! You know you want to press that button soo… DO IT! lolz :) (oh and i realize that colour/ color may be spelled wrong to you but that is how we spell it in Australia)**

**Also I will start dedicating chapters to the **_**special**_** reviewers of this story soo… that should make you want to press that button! 'till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Haha i updated quicker this time! 'cuz i wrote it at school! Thanx my friend who didn't tell the teacher that i was writing this…good times, good times! Anyways i decided i wanted to do an after battle chapter, focuses on Tarrant and nameless soldier dude. Anyone curious on his name yet? Well lets see if you find out this time! Anyways might not update for a bit! 'cuz i am going to be watching Pirates of the Caribbean 4! Yeah baby!  
**

**Dedicated to Molly1002 because you always review and it makes my day! You are EPIC my friend!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not even going to bother anymore, cause if i owned it why would i be writing a disclaimer? Geez people!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Smiles and Tears_

It was done. Completed, over. Their latest battle was fought and won. Normally there would be a cry and an applause but the soldiers were dreadfully. They weren't happy, that would be wrong. They were sad because twenty stormed out of the cottage and only five were standing. Only five. Fifteen young and innocent men sacrificed their lives for a lost cause. Well it was lost according to Tarrant Hitopp.

It was lost because both sides have most likely forgotten who or what they were fighting for. Even Tarrant and his men had forgotten. It was something simple and silly, a wedding gone wrong and groom refusing to marry. It all seemed stupid now, it felt stupid to. For four whole years there had been a bloody and violent cycle. Kill or be killed, repeated so many times it seemed like nothing would stop it. Nothing would slow it down and tell them all to stop acting like idiots and killing each other. Things actually seemed better when the red queen was in charge. At least she wouldn't kill hundreds of innocents, no thousands of innocents. She would take in prisoners and slaves, that was better then killing.

But Tarrant felt some sort of happiness reach him as well, for his best friend and partner was still standing. Standing looking strong and determined, like he could take on anything. He could even look healthy, if he wasn't missing an arm. He had nearly died, the enemy's blade was snaking towards his exposed neck, ready to behead him without a second chance. There was no way he could have jumped back onto his feet and defended himself. He would have died. Tarrant could not allow that. So his blade went through the heart of the enemy. No one was going to kill his best friend. Tarrant's heart lifted when his friend's head turned towards him and gave him a smile. That was all it took, a smile. So simple but it fills you with happiness and makes you smile back, that is a true treasure. Something that can be shared and laughed at.

After all the battles he had fought, everything seemed okay after a smile. It didn't matter which soldier smiled, no as long as someone smiled. But the problem was how fast that smile faded. His friend's smile only lasted two seconds until it turned into a grimace. Pain echoed in his eyes. But he got onto his feet and looked around.

Bodies, recent bodies littered the ground. Tarrant felt like screaming and cursing at his enemies, at all the pain and suffering they cause. But that would be wrong. It was their leader, the one who planned it all out. He or she was the one to blame.

Tarrant's green eyes scanned the battle field for any other type of life. Not expecting to see anything at all. He gave a small yell when he realized that there was someone else there. Up near the door leading Above was movement. Tarrant looked behind him and motioned for his men to follow him. They all looked up and saw the movement as well and nodded, signalling that they understood him and would follow. Silently they started to creep up towards the… crying figure? Must be the enemy crying because they lost.

Tarrant was confused when they arrived and noticed it was a woman. Women weren't allowed anywhere near the battles. Even more confusing was the body of a certain white rabbit in front of her. Tarrant's fists curled around his sword more tightly and was about to swing, when her curls came into light. Blond and messy. Blue torn dress, no shoes. Small body shape. All that added up to just one thing…

"Alice?" he asked slightly out of breath. His heart slowed when her head moved towards him, slowly but surely. Her eyes locked with his green ones and they filled with recognition.

"Hatter?"

Tarrant couldn't help himself, he ran to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Alice sighed with relief, it was him! Hopefully things would be better now, she would be able to get answers and help for Mctwisp. Alice saw the soldiers behind him and her heart rose. The one she thought had died was still alive! But he was missing an arm of course and he looked exhausted. She was right, he was young but not as young as she first thought. He looked around her age, early twenties at the most. What saddened her was the fact that he was silently crying. With reluctance Alice pulled herself away from Tarrant and walked over to the young man.

"You look like your suffering excruciating pain, am I right?" Alice asked softly looking at him. He nodded slowly, he was obviously curious but cautious at the same time. "Here let me bandage it for you... it will help." Alice ripped the bottom of her dress of and tied it where the man's arm would have been.

"Th...thank you...that was greatly appreciated," he said to her with an accent she couldn't quite place, "my name is..."

He was interupted by a groan and a cough emitting from a white rabbit on the ground. Everyone looked at it with wide, surprised eyes and Alice shrieked with happiness and pulled the now awake Mctwisp into her arms, he opened his mouth and said,

"Why am I being hugged?"

* * *

**Here is another epic or not so epic chapter of my epic or not so epic story! ha i love my life!**

**Hahaha Mctwisp is awake! lolz you don't know soldier dude's name yet and SPOILER: you may not know for another chapter or two!**

**Who will i dedicate the next chapter to? Review and it might be YOU! Ha i love doing this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it has been ages since I last updated! forgive me! Blame school…but I am on holidays for 2 weeks so I will try to update as quickly as possible! And a special little note to Molly1002 you are awesome! Thanks sooooo much for your reviews and support! I always love opening up my email and seeing reviews, they make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: Really….do I have to say it? Well if you want to see the disclaimer, go back a chapter…or two**

* * *

Chapter 7 Confusion

Everyone stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Silence filled the group until it became unbearable.

"Please your highness, don't be mad," one of the soldiers pleaded, "we...we were outnumbered and we…we tried our best."

The lady who was addressed looked at the trembling man with a look of disgust. All the soldiers were splattered with mud and blood, and clearly exhausted. They all shared nervous glances, not wanting to be the one who would die for their failure. Most wanted to live another day and see the families (if they had one) again. Life was hard because of this war and did not even want to fight, they wanted to go home.

"You tried your best?" the lady asked to which all the men responded with a nod, "Your best wasn't enough! If you tried your best I would have my brother's head at my feet! That was your mission and you failed!" She was now furious and in her rage she picked up a glass vase and threw it at the wall.

She turned to the leader of the group and glared at him. "It was your responsibility, your job to deliver me what I want and you failed it! I trusted you to get the job done and look where we are now! They have succeeded one too many times and I shall not have that! I must win this war not my stupid pig of a brother!"

"Ma'am if you would just listen…" but the man was cut off by a swift slap to the cheek and a sharp pain through his chest. The lady pulled the dagger out and smiled as the now dead soldier collapsed to the ground.

His comrades all shared the same horror and shocked expression. Their commander and comrade lay dead on the floor, while their mistress cleaned his blood off his blade. The blade was pushed back up her sleeve and she smiled a bit before it vanished as quickly as it came.

"You," she said pointing to the oldest member of the group, "Well done, you are now the leader of this group. I hope you do not fail me like him." She gestured to the dead man on the floor, and a small smile crept over her lips.

"Because if you do…" she finished the sentence with a hand slowly crossing in front of her neck. The man visibly gulped and he nodded his head quickly. His men all shuffled around in fear, wishing that this time they did not fail.

"Now do not come back to me until I have his head!" was the last command the injured soldiers heard before they all rushed to do her bidding, "no one can stop me from taking the throne!"

...

"McTwisp you're awake!" Alice shrieked, happiness filling her, "Thank god I thought… I thought… well I didn't know if you were going to wake up!" McTwisp gave Alice a curious expression before he turned his head to the Hatter, who just gave a small smile.

"What has happened and how long was I asleep?" the white rabbit demanded to know. Everyone glanced at each other with the same expression, no one had any idea.

"Well umm…about a three weeks ago you were sent to retrieve weapons from Above and then you didn't come back, we assumed that you were still up there. Obviously you were knocked unconscious before you could reach Above," Tarrant explained quickly, making half of it sound like a question. When McTwisp gave a small nod of satisfaction with the answer everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So who is winning this dreadful war? Or please tell me it is over!" McTwisp begged. Tarrant took in a deep breath and glanced around before letting it out.

"Well as you can see, the war is still going on and it doesn't look like it will end anytime soon," Tarrant replied, a sad look spreading over his face, "But we are winning for now. The battle that just finished was our tenth success since our last death." The men in the group gave each other pitiful glances before looking down at their feet.

Alice looked confused, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" she begged. Tarrant looked at her before nodding; he opened his mouth and began his version of the story.

...

The loyal ran quickly through the castle and into the gleaming white throne room. The white marble palace was covered with a layer of dirt and it had been transformed into a defence battle area. Soldiers surrounded the outside waiting for any sign of attack. For a whole year they had been defending the castle and its inhabitants.

"Your majesty I have great news," the loyal said bowing down on one knee before rushing over to the queen of Underland. He held up the paper the message was scribbled on, "It is from Tarrant and his men, they have succeeded once again!"

"Harold this is wonderful news! We must have a celebration when they return." The queen told him, "Prepare for their arrival, have clean beds, clothes and fresh food and water, as they shall be very exhausted after their latest battle."

"My lady that is not all, they have found McTwisp and…" He was cut off when she spoke.

"Well that is wonderful, did they mention if he was hurt?" she asked with joy spreading through her. She had missed McTwisp for he always had advice on what move they should make next. She would have to prepare for his arrival as well.

"My lady," Harold's voice took her out of her thoughts, "That is not all the good news they had to offer…" By now she was nearly jumping up and down in excitement, what else had they discovered?

"They found Alice."

* * *

**Wow I know this chapter is confusing! But all shall be explained! Now I will try to update by the end of the week but I will not make any promises. Although reviewing always helps me to update quicker…*wink, wink*… but McTwisp is awake! Yay :D**

**p.s I didn't have time for editing sooooo don't mind the simple (or not so simple) spelling errors! :) lol  
**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hhhheeeelllloooo there! I would have had this chappy out earlier but… let's just say I had some family troubles to attend :) (nothing serious though!) Well I am not sure about this chapter, sorry if it is a little rushed…**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed, added this story to the alerts or favourites and the few who added ME to their author alerts or favourites (you know who you are!). All you guys get cookies, chocolates and a HUG! Because you guys seriously ROCK!(btw favourites has a u in it in Australia! so that is why it is NOT spelled like favorites)  
**

**Disclaimer: *crying in corner* Do you really think I own it?**

* * *

Chapter 8: The explanations began

_Alice looked confused, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" she begged. Tarrant looked at her before nodding; he opened his mouth and began his version of the story._

"Well, not long after you left us, another person came up with the idea of ruling Underland by fear. At first no one considered her a threat but that soon changed when her brother left her. She was consumed by rage and attacked all the villagers closest to her. I, under the command of the White Queen, trained the young men surrounding us and we started to fight back. It has been close to a year now and this murderess has no intention of backing down."

"Where did she come from? What is her name? Who is her brother? Why is she…" Alice was cut off by Tarrant's hand on her lips. He closed his eyes and gave a shake of his head before opening his mouth and continuing his story.

"She comes from a small village in Underland, a peaceful place where she grew up as an innocent, young girl. But unfortunately, she didn't stay that way. When the Red Queen came into power this young girl pretty much worshipped her, believing everything Iracebeth said. She began to get…well I don't really know how to explain it. She was consumed with the whole _evil rules_ thing. No one could convince her otherwise."

Alice had a horrified look plastered on her face; she couldn't understand why and how such an innocent girl could become and evil murderess. It almost seemed impossible. Alice still had no idea of the damage this girl had done but she knew one thing. This girl is only that mad because of one thing. Perhaps she had only done that much damage because of that one thing. Her brother.

"Okay…just one more thing," Alice whispered, unsure whether the men could hear her, "Who is her brother and why is he so important to her?" The men all looked at her, wondering how they were supposed to answer. Finally the one who lost his arm spoke up.

"Her brother was a very important part of her life, he meant the world to her. At first he agreed with his sister and supported her evil ways, but he soon grew to question her beliefs. After about a year he got the strength to ask her why she believed everything Iracebeth said. All she did was glare at him and tell him to 'believe or die.' He didn't believe but he kept that to himself, he knew she was serious about that."

Alice looked at him, not believing the last statement he made, "Are you telling me that she would _kill_ her own brother? Just because he didn't believe?" She stared into the young man's eyes and saw only truth, pain and…_ betrayal? _Before she could even ponder that thought the man continued:

"Yes and yes, she was crazy. But her brother soon decided that he was tired of her games and he left. One night, when she was sleeping, he packed up his gear and snuck out a window, escaping into the night. When she woke to see him gone, she was furious. She searched for him but he managed to hide every time. It was a very hard time for him," the young man stared into her eyes, and Alice instantly trusted him.

"But how do you know all this?" Alice asked the young man. Suddenly everyone else shifted uncomfortably or shared nervous glances. Whatever the answer was, they were nervous about it. Why were they nervous? Is it really that terrible? Thoughts like that were running through Alice's head, making her question why she even asked. The young man's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Because, her brother… is me."

_…_

_Your highness,_

_We have once again won our latest battle and are preparing for our journey back to Memorial.  
No lives were lost, so we are very grateful for that.  
I bring with this message wonderful news, we have located McTwisp and Alice!  
They shall be returning with us to Memorial._

_From Tarrant Hightopp_

"There, the message should reach the queen in a matter of days," Tarrant said, coming up behind the white rabbit known as McTwisp, "Within the week we shall have reached Memorial and the safety and comfort that brings. Hopefully we will have some decent food, clean clothes, a warm bed…"

"A shower," McTwisp interrupted, wrinkling his nose, "With a lot of soap, shampoo and conditioner, and the clean clothes should be washed with lavender water. That will help stop the stench." He turned to face Tarrant and gave him a smile. McTwisp himself would be relaxing in a long bath when he returned to Memorial. Tarrant frowned at him, looked down and said;

"I will not go around smelling like a flower."

…

Mirana ran through her polished castles in the most un-lady type way. Soldiers were running around bumping into anyone or anything that got in their way and the Lords and Ladies were either screaming in panic or fainting. The palace and its inhabitants were a mess, it closely resembled a zoo.

The White Queen reached her doors preparing herself for whatever it was the soldiers were worked up about. She herself was terrified. Hesitating by the door, she was unsure whether she wanted to see what was out there and just how bad it really is. Crossing her fingers, she used all her strength and pulled open the large palace door and then she gasped.

Most soldiers were lining up in battle position, swords and shields at arms. Mirana couldn't see anything over their heads so she pushed through them, trying to reach the wall at the other side of the quart yard. She threw herself up the wooden stairs leading to the top of the wall and was out of breath when she got there.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. No training or preparation or anything.

They were under attack.

* * *

**Yay a cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter was confusing but it is 10:40pm and I have had a big day. I am aiming to have another chapter out next week sometime, but I am not sure…just to let you know, reviews help me write faster, *hint, hint* Even simple ones like **_**nice chapter **_**or **_**awesome job **_**but if you are too lazy I understand :D**

'**til next time :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people reading this story…kinda bored so I put in this good (or not) chapter. Alright in this first paragraph there is an idea I got from watching the movie 300. Epic movie. I actually feel HAPPY with this chapter! One of my friends read through my story and is very proud of me, she said people probably think I am sixteen or something! Haha that is soooo wrong, I am much younger then that! Anyways I will quit writing this and let you read the chapter! Yay!**

**Thanks for all the story/author alerts, favourite story/author and to Molly1002 for all your reviews and support. Also thanks deathroman13 for your lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do they really think I own it?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attack

_They were under attack. _

"Soldiers retreat, I repeat soldiers retreat!" The officer in charge screamed at his men, "Get to cover now!" Soldiers all around him were rushing past him, running for cover as the sky filled with the enemies arrows. Unfortunately it was too late for a dozen soldiers. They will be remembered by the family, friends and comrades.

"Your highness, we must retreat to the throne room now!" Harold screamed, "We can't hold them back much longer!" Mirana could see that for herself. The once strong wall surrounding and protecting her castle was slowly but surely crumbling down. It was too late to evacuate the inhabitants but she knew a place where they could hide, and hopefully survive the second attack.

"Harold, get the soldiers to safety and tell any women and their children to come to the throne room right away," Mirana ordered, "Hurry now!" she added when Harold didn't move. He nodded in response and headed off down the left corridor.

"Harold that corridor leads to the tower, not the soldiers," The White Queen told her Royal Advisor. He turned around and looked up and down the corridor before answering:

"I know…I was just, uhh…going to see how things are going… because, uh the soldiers might…umm…already be safe," he explained before sprinting down the corridor.

Mirana didn't have time to puzzle over his strange behaviour; she needed to get her people to a safe place. And soon.

In five minutes all the women and children had gathered in the throne room, they were scared. The sound of a fierce and bloody battle could be heard outside the innocent castle walls. Children were trembling, clueless to what was going on and the women were crying, knowing exactly what the children didn't. The White Queen looked around the room and sadly counted the remaining families. So many just weren't there.

"Excuse me, every one I need you to stay calm…" she began but was cut off by many of the women.

"Stay calm, with what is going on out their!" One screamed, others nodded in agreement.

"We are all going to die!" Another screamed, resulting in utter chaos. Children started screaming and women were arguing, this was wasting time and the only time they had. But nothing seemed to stop the yelling until one voice spoke up.

"Quiet! If you keep this up then you all will die," thundered a young girl of around thirteen years old, "If all of you keep screaming and scaring your children then no one will be safe. You need to listen to our queen, if you want to live." Every one was shocked into silence, staring at the auburn haired girl. Slowly the women started to stand still, gather their children and turn towards their queen, who smiled in thanks to the young girl.

"Alright, now I have a place of safety but I need you all to cooperate with me to get there," she ordered, "Now I am going to reveal a passageway that has been hidden for centuries and you all are to follow it until you reach what looks like a large cave. Stay hidden there and be safe, I will join you after everyone is safely inside the cave. Now as soon as the doorway appears, go." With that she went over to part of the throne room wall and muttered a few words, which made a patch of wall separate and form an open door.

"Go!" The White Queen shouted and immediately women and children rushed down the passageway and out of danger. When the last child had disappeared, Mirana prepared herself to go after them. That was before she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, she quickly muttered a few more words and was relieved when the patch of wall came across and covered the passageway.

"Lady Aileen, I swear that they went this way, please believe me," a voice that was strangely familiar with the White Queen, seemed to beg the woman responsible for the attack. Mirana was all too familiar with that particular person, she was the reason this whole war was happening. The White Queen took in a deep breath when she saw her archenemy come into her sight, and Aileen stopped when she saw Mirana. But the Queen was too shocked by the traitor who stood by Aileen's side.

Her Royal Advisor.

Harold.

…

"How much further to the castle?" Alice asked Tarrant, as they trudged through desert-looking country, "We must be getting close." Tarrant turned around and looked at her; a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"I thought you had travelled here before," he replied. Alice glanced at him and shook her head at his reply.

"I have but it seemed quicker last time."

"That time was quicker because you were riding the Bandersnatch," Tarrant said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Alice blushed, becoming embarrassed at her silly question. She had nearly forgotten about the Bandersnatch. Now that she thought of it she hadn't heard anything on the Tweedles or Mallymkun or even the March Hare! She smiled as she remembered them and turned to Tarrant, about to ask how they were.

"Tarrant how are the…" She was cut off by the Mad Hatter's hand covering her mouth; he silenced her with a look and put his hand out, stopping his comrades behind him. Alice followed his gaze and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming, it was horrible.

The walls protecting the palace had fallen away in a mass of rubble and the once white castle was a mixture of grey, black and red. The worst colour of red. From her vantage point, Alice could see many still bodies only a few feet away from her, all with horrible injuries. They were unmoving, dead. Each had a black sheet of cloth with a red rose imprinted on it. Not like the clothing the hatter was wearing.

"Aileen's men," A soldier whispered roughly, hatred clearly evident in his tone, "They deserved this." The man closest to him slapped him before putting a finger on his own mouth, clearly wanting him to be quiet. Tarrant gave the man a thankful smile before signalling for them to make their way into the castle.

Silently the soldiers and the girl edged their way towards the entrance, where they paused. Alice was in shock. Bodies were everywhere surrounded by pools of blood. Not a sight Alice ever wanted to see again. It was worse than the fight with the soldiers surrounding her, because this time she saw the results up close, very close. One was only an arm-length away from her. Its unseeing eyes open and staring at her, and Alice couldn't look away. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

Tarrant's apologetic eyes said he was sorry she had to see this, but that was not the only emotion those green eyes held. Anger, sadness and above all hatred. Hatred for the cause of this violence and suffering. Alice stared at him before throwing her arms around his neck. One of his arms curled around her waist, and the other patted her head comfortingly. Alice felt tears coming out and she didn't try to stop them. After a few moments he pulled away and turned to his soldiers, motioning for them to get ready to go inside.

Alice grabbed the hilt of the sword she had been given and took deep, calming breaths. Tarrant glanced at her shaking figure and took pity on her.

"Alice you don't have to come in," he whispered to her but she raised her chin stubbornly. Tarrant smiled and nodded, understanding that Alice was coming no matter what. He took a deep breath and swiftly kicked the huge wooden doors, so they swung out of the way. One by one the soldiers entered the palace, pausing in the hallway for their leader.

"Ready?" Tarrant asked. Everyone nodded and they ran into the entrance hall. It was empty. Well, it was empty of living people anyway. Once again bodies littered the room. Staining the floor red. The soldiers looked confused, not knowing what to do. Alice looked at Tarrant for guidance.

"The Throne room," was all he said. Instantly the soldiers silently walked through a door at the far end of the room, Alice following them. Corridor after corridor and still no sign of life. The soldiers walked, depressed as they stepped over the bodies to reach their destination. When they got there, everyone took in a deep breath and prepared themselves, whatever happened would not be happy.

When Tarrant kicked open the door and ran inside, everyone quickly followed. Then stopped.

A woman not much older than Alice had an unpleasant sneer on her face. Beside her the White Queen was on her knees, hands and legs bound and mouth gagged. Mirana's usual polite and beautiful appearance was shattered; she now looked frightened and shocked. The lady in control turned to the soldier next to Tarrant and grinned widely. The unnamed, armless man stepped forward with a shocked expression.

"A-Aileen?" he whispered, loud enough for the lady to hear.

"Welcome, Alastair."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are always very much appreciated :D **

**Sorry for not getting this out earlier, just a little busy and school has started again, so updates will be slower. We are about half way through this story now! Then I will write more stories! YAY! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!**

**I am so sorry, it has been ages since I have uploaded and I feel so bad! Please forgive me! But I have been really busy, trust me! I have exams, assignments, lines for a play to learn, my chores around the house, helping my brother with his car, I could go on but I think you get the point. Anyways I am really sorry! **

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like Tim Burton to you? No, there are two obvious reasons 1. I am a girl, 2. I would not be writing fanfiction if I owned the rights!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Torture

Alice screamed a sound of pure agony, one that made Tarrant angrier then he already was, Alastair whimpered, he didn't want his friends to suffer because of him! They didn't deserve any of this evil but his sister knew that torturing them would make him feel horrible, like a failure. Which he was. He was a failure, he had failed to keep his friends out of danger, failed to stay away from his sister and failed to keep everyone safe.

It was his fault that they were being tortured, his fault that they were here and his fault for signing up for the army. He felt himself shiver, but not from the cold. He shivered because he knew that Aileen would not stop torturing his friends until he gave himself up. But both Tarrant and Alice wouldn't allow it. Even if they knew that they might die.

The man who was in charge of all the pain, dropped Alice to the ground and laughed, "Serves you right girl!" Before he stumbled out the door, most likely to get more of the foul liquid he was drinking. He missed both the face and action that Tarrant gave him. If looks could kill, this man would have died ages ago.

"I…I am g-glad th-th-that is o…over," Alice managed to say while her body shook, tears rolling down her face. She had numerous cuts and bruises from the torturing devices that were used against her. Tarrant moved over to her and wrapped his arms around the young lady, trying in vain to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Alice, please forgive me, this is all my fau-" Alastair never got to finish as Alice put a finger over his lips to silence him. She shook her head and tried to speak, but no words came out. It was hopeless.

...

The young guard watched as Lady Aileen spoke to her royal advisers, on what they should do next. He couldn't hear a word that she said but for that he was grateful. He didn't want to hear the words of horror that were no doubt coming from her mouth. He had overheard on the plan last time, and afterwards he felt like vomiting.

Something was amiss in that lady's head, and it had turned her into a beast. The horrible ideas of death being lovely and sweet. He strongly disagreed, the definition of death was misery and suffering to him. Death was, in itself, evil. Sometimes he wondered why people could find it magnificent. How sick could some people be?

As horrifying as Lady Aileen?

No. No one can be that malevolence.

Not even death itself.

...

Harold marched down the halls of the great palace, looking proud of what he had done. He smiled to himself at the thought of the gift Lady Aileen had promised him. He would be able to buy himself a palace. A place of luxury where his family and he could relax and spend time together, in peace and quiet.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a young man, the youngest soldier Harold had ever seen. The soldier looked up and threw Harold a look of disgust before disappearing into the room, notifying Lady Aileen of Harold's presence. After a moment the soldier came out of the room, still holding a look of disgust.

"Lady Aileen will see you now." Was the only thing the soldier said. Harold nodded and stepped into the room, waiting to see the smiling face of the new 'queen' as she handed him the gold he had asked for. Harold couldn't wait. But the sight that came to his eyes made him wish he could take everything he did back.

...

"I'm going to kill you! I don't know when or how but I will!" Tarrant screamed at the large man who was holding Alice up by her hair. Immediately the man dropped her, making her whimper in pain. The torturer stepped over her body and crouched down to Tarrant's level.

"You aren't going ta kill me, 'cause I will kill you first." With that the man reached down and tried to grab Tarrant. Instantly Tarrant kicked out and knocked the man to his knees. He then moved so he was directly in front of the shocked man.

"Doesn't look like I am going to die now, does it?" He whispered roughly into the man's ear. The torturer whimpered but didn't say a word. He didn't have to because the door to the dungeons opened and a guard came through, looking for someone.

Tarrant moved away from the man, and watched silently as the torturer struggled to get up. He managed to pull himself upright just as the guard entered their cell.

"You three, get up!" The guard said roughly, "Up or I will cut your fingers off, one at a time…" He smiled wickedly, showing disgusting, yellow teeth that made Alice want to vomit. She managed to get to her feet with the help of Tarrant and Alastair.

As they walked through the corridors, Alice took in the sight of the injured or dead soldiers and instantly felt pity on them, no matter if they were the enemy. The palace had the atmosphere of sadness and loss, but the soldiers were unaware of it. Obviously used to the terrible feeling of pain, both physical and mental.

The guard led them back to the throne room, which a day ago they had been dragged from after watching their small army killed. Tarrant had been sick after watching his comrades die and being helpless to stop it. Alice knew he had never felt that way before, she also knew he blamed himself.

...

Aileen smiled gleefully at the sight in front of her. She loved the screams of death, it was like music to her ears. She knew that there were more people that hated her, than loved her. But she didn't care. She wanted to be like her Goddess, the Red Queen.

Aileen had always admired the old queen of Underland. Her strength was incredible! She was the true leader of Underland, not the wimp Mirana.

There was a knock on the door and a personal guard of hers entered the throne room, followed by her favourite three prisoners. Aileen smiled at the horrified looks on their faces, when they took in the bloodbath before them. They looked disgusted and sick, which made her chuckle. The girl would be screaming if the torturing instruments didn't take away her voice. Aileen thought all the blood and death in the room was incredible.

Did Harold really expect her to give him gold? No, he was a fool, what he got was what he deserved. She smirked at the memory of his face when he entered the room, to find out she had murdered his wife and two year old daughter. And then the look of terror and pain when she plunged her poisoned dagger into his heart.

"Welcome prisoners," Aileen said, in the most terrifying voice she could manage, "I have some good… and not so good news for you three." Aileen could see the shock on their faces, and she noted that the girl's face had gone as pale as a ghost.

"Both the girl and the soldier shall live out the rest of their miserable lives rotting in the dungeon, while my brother… shall die."

* * *

**IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys, this story is coming to a close, and I was wondering if I should write a sequel but ONLY if I get 5 reviews by the end of the story and you guys vote on the poll on my profile. If only a couple of people vote, then I won't do a sequel!**

**SO, IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL… REVIEW AND VOTE! OR NO SEQUEL AT ALL! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is up sooner than I expected it would be. Guess I just had time to write… umm type? Anyways I am happy to announce that, the next chapter SHOULD be out soon as well, but umm I can't promise that. Guys I only had 3 review last chapter, which I am quite happy with, cause your reviews inspire me!**

**Thanks to: Cottoncandyfluffywuffydelight (sorry if I got it wrong :0 ), Molly1002 and LadyElena17**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 10.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hopeless?

They were all looking at each other in defeat, imprisonment and certain death, it didn't sound like something worth celebrating. Alastair had embraced his fate but he had begged Aileen not to include Alice and Tarrant, they didn't have to suffer. But in Aileen's world, suffering was brilliant. How she had turned from a sweet, innocent child to a murderous, blood loving maniac still baffled Alastair.

"There has to be some way out of this mess, I mean we can't be stuck here… can we?" Alice asked in a small voice. Tarrant glanced up at her and smiled sadly, but not saying a word. Though Alastair knew he was just happy that Alice had got her voice back.

"I am so sorry, this is my entire fault, and I should have given myself up ages ago…" Alastair's voice trailed off and his companions looked up in surprise, they hadn't expected him to start blaming himself.

"Alastair, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!" Tarrant scolded, "If you gave yourself up, we would be in worse position then we are now!" Alice nodded in agreement, Tarrant was right. If Alastair died, all hope would be gone. Everything would be for nothing. And nothing was never good.

"I will be killed at sunrise, it doesn't matter anymore. Soon I will be dead, and both of you will be trapped, rotting in this dungeon, for the rest of your lives! Nothing is going to be good! Everything is going to be horr-" Alastair's voice was cut off by both Alice's and Tarrant's.

"We will be fine…"

"Don't be so negative…"

"Everything will be good, you'll see…"

"Just be positive…"

"We won't die."

The last statement seemed like a lost cause because, even though Alice and Tarrant will never accept it, Alastair was right. Tarrant shook his head slowly, desparately trying to come up woth a plan to get them out of the mess they were in. But he just couldn't think of anything, no brilliant escape plan hit him, likr they usually did when his friends were in danger. Tarrant had never felt so helpless. And feeling helpless, makes him feel so bad.

...

The young soldier edged his way towards the dungeon, with the tray of food. He was ready to venture down there, although he didn't want to see the faces of the imprisoned. Most glared at him and he didn't feel as horrible. No, it wasn't the glares that filled him with guilt. It wasn't the tear-filled eyes that made him feel terrible. It wasn't the crying that haunted him. No.

It was the looks of pity and sympathy. Pity and sympathy for him. They are the looks that filled him with guilt. They are the looks that made him feel terrible and they are the looks that haunted him. That stayed in his dreams and tortured him. Only because he didn't understand why those looks were directed at him. A soldier, a fighter, a murderer.

Those people looked at him like he was the one who was suffering. They looked at him like he was the one that was dying. But he wasn't about to die, he wasn't the one who was going to be hurt. He was the one who made the suffering.

Wasn't he?

The young man was not so sure anymore. Everything confused him, the war, Lady Aileen, the suffering people in the dungeon. They all confused him. They _scared _him. They terrified him, because they made him uncertain of anything, everything. And now his thoughts were confusing him. They were pulling him in all different directions. He wanted it to stop.

"Is that for the prisoners?" A cruel voice pulled the soldier out of his thoughts. Startled the man realized he had walked down into the dungeons. The soldier on guard looked at him strangely, waiting for an answer. The young man nodded his head, hesitantly, before he made his way over towards the three new prisoners.

A man with bright green eyes took in his appearance as the man crouched down and put the tray of food on the ground. The soldier felt self-conscious as both the men turned their gazes towards him.

"H- here is some… some food," The soldier said, pushing the tray under the door and towards them, "Please try and eat."

"Thank you." The voice had come from the lady, not much older than he was. He opened his mouth to say something, before deciding to just nod and get out of there. Besides he didn't like the look the green eyed one was giving him.

…

Alice watched as the young soldier left the dungeon. She hardly knew the man but she felt like she could trust him. Unlike the other soldiers he seemed different, almost… peaceful. It seemed impossible, but it was true. Alice felt drawn to the young man, as though he was the only safe person in this hell hole.

**Sorry that this chapter is short :( Okay please review if you want a sequel!**

**!REVIEW AND VOTE FOR SEQUEL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ummm, please don't kill me! Please! I am soooo sorry that I did NOT get this chapter out earlier, please forgive me! **

**This chapter is a follow-on of the last one, so it isn't really long either…**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own it**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Escaping Hell**

A soldier couldn't be safe though, couldn't he? Maybe, just maybe he was their ticket out of this hell. Alice drew in a deep breath and turned to the men beside her, they were talking about an escape route, a hopeless escape route.

"Tarrant? Alastair?" Both men turned at the sound of Alice's voice.

"What is it Alice?" Tarrant asked gently.

"I think I know how to get out of here."

"What? How?" Alastair asked, moving closer. Tarrant did the same.

"That boy, the soldier, I recognize him from somewhere. I th-think he is one of the boys I traveled to China with!"

"Alice, are you sure?" Alastair asked, voice filled with doubt. It was then that Alice realized neither of the men believed her. But she did know a way out and that young boy, she knew him and he knew that. He was their only escape.

Alice looked at the food in front of her, it didn't look very eatable but Alice was not hungry. No, she was looking for something.

She pushed her fingers into the food and ignored the confused look she was getting from the others. She hardly heard Tarrant saying her name, most likely to make her stop. She was about to give in when she felt what she was looking for, a key.

…

What was taking them so long? Did someone catch them? The young man was starting to get worried from where he stood. His position gave him a great view to the entrance of the dungeons, but the three hadn't appeared yet. Where were they?

He waited for what seemed like eternity until a soft thump was heard from the bottom of the stairs; he straightened, waiting to see if a certain blond haired girl would show herself, and was greatly disappointed when it was the green eyed one who showed up.

He quickly moved over to them, hoping that the men didn't kill him. In fact he was sad that Alastair had not recognized him, they did know each other, really well…

The green eyed one frowned suspiciously at him but did not make a move against him. The soldier sighed in relief, he did not exactly want to die here.

"Matthew is that you?" He heard Alice's timid voice call out. He smiled, he knew Alice would recognize him and she was still calling him by his fake name.

"Yes Alice," he answered before turning to the men in front of her, "If you want to escape and live, come with me, if you want to stay and die, leave now."

The young man then turned and slowly headed down corridor, leaving the other three to follow him or stay.

….

Alice lost count of how many corridors she had gone down long ago. They had stopped, turned back and used many shortcuts. Matthew was leading them towards the back of the palace. He told them that the easiest way out was sometimes the hardest. Alastair frowned when he heard those words and mumbled something about his brother.

Did Alastair have a brother? Alice had never thought about it. She always believed it was just Alastair and Aileen, never had Alastair mentioned a brother. Maybe the brother was a secret.

Alice was pulled out of her thoughts by Tarrant's hand on hers. She held on as she was lifted onto a large windowsill. Even when she was up Tarrant did not remove his hand and neither did Alice. She felt safer knowing that he was right there, ready to protect her in case of an attack.

"This is going to be the tricky part. Getting this window opened while staying silent, we must not open it all the way, as it would be impossible to close again. Then we will head over to those hills, the ones with the big rock. See it?" Matthew explained the plan, he turned to Alice when he said the last part, as she was the shortest.

Alice nodded. The rock was the most unusual. It seemed to be doing a balancing act.

She watched as the men slowly pushed the window open and she placed a heavy rock next to it, so it would not slam back, creating a noise and alerting the guards. Alice sighed in relief when they were out of the palace and moving along a path in the maze-like garden. If they were not in so much danger Alice would have stopped, to just stand in wonder at the beauty of the place.

For there were flowers, of every colour, shape and size. The smell of roses and lilies filled the air. It was the most amazing place Alice had ever seen, and she felt like she was floating in the beauty of it all. She felt paralyzed at its elegance.

The experience was cut short as the escapees and soldier froze at the horrible sound. It was like death and torture, the sound that chilled the four to their bones. It was Aileen's scream of terror as she found the dungeons empty of the three most important prisoners.

"Run," Tarrant whispered as all hell broke loose inside the castle.

* * *

**Well there is the chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks TARRANT HiTOPP and Molly1002 for your reviews! **

**I have a question for you, would you like Alice/Tarrant or Alice/oc? I am planning on Alice/Tarrant but if anyone wants it to stay brother-sister just put it in your review OR private message me… **

**I will make the choice more obvious in the end, and throughout the sequel (which I am pretty sure will happen)! So please REVIEW AND VOTE on the poll on my profile!**

**REVIEW and VOTE! Please**


	13. Chapter 13  IMPORTANT

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**I promised myself I wouldn't do one of these BUT it is important.**

**I most likely will be having a sequel and another thing is I am going back through the chapters and fixing mistakes, adding information and deleting useless stuff. I will try to make the shorter chapters longer… I have already started with chapter one, I'll try to finish chapters two and three later today but I can't promise that I will get them finished! **

**Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, each time you review the closer you get to having a sequel. With the sequel, I might be having Tarrant/Alice IF you guys want them together otherwise it will be Alice/OC or something…**

**Sorry for putting an Authors note up, but I need you need to understand what I am doing! Please answer this for me in a review or pm: Do you want Tarrant/Alice together or just brother-sister?**

**Thanks,**  
**- Luv, Melαnie-Rφse**


End file.
